Mudanças com um amor em jogo!
by Mitsutak tenten
Summary: O que você espera de uma garota que encontra teu amor após uma mudança com teu pai?A vida de uma garota pode mudar em questões de segundos ou piscar de olhos...Uma nova vida uma nova História...Minha 1ª fic...espero que gostem...[NejTen]
1. Quando tudo começou

_Caroline(eu xP): Galera!essa é minha 1ª fic...espero que gostem, bom posso não escrever mais quando eu começo tenho que terminar! 8P_

_Sakura: Aé?! Eu não sabia..._

_Eu: Ei!!!!!!! O que c ta fazendo aqui?!, você deveria estar na história!_

_Sakura: 8x EPA! Já to indo!_

"_pensamento"_

Nome do personagem: Fala

Narração

_**FLASH BACK**_

(meus comentários)

* * *

Ao chegar da mudança com seu pai, tudo começa a mudar...Uma garota cheia de esperança cuja mãe morreu em um ataque a sua vila...Uma garota de classe média, cabelos castanhos presos em um coque, olhos castanhos também, 13 anos, chamada Mitsutak Tenten, arruma a sua casa com o teu pai, Sr. Mitsutak.

Pai! Acabei de arrumar as minhas coisas, posso conhecer a cidade?

Com muito carinho seu pai, responde: Sim, mais tome cuidado, ok?!

Sim papai, não precisa se preocupar! - Falando aos berros.

Ao sair de casa ela vê o mundo de uma maneira diferente, pássaros cantando, flores do campo para todos os lados, nunca vira um local assim...Tão, tão cheio de vida e esperança, mais ao meio do caminho ela esbarra em uma garota com sua idade, cabelos rosas, olhos azuis, andando de patins, chamada Haruno Sakura.

Sakura: Olha para onde...–mais antes de completar a frase ela é interrompida.

Tenten: Me desculpa, sou nova por aqui.

Sakura: Ops, me desculpa pela a minha ignorância, não sabia que você é nova por aqui. Há! me esqueci de me apresentar...Meu nome é Sakura, Haruno Sakura, e qual é o seu?

Tenten: Tenten, Mitsutak Tenten.

Sakura: Você quer conhecer a cidade?

Tenten: Claro! Eu adoraria! – A garota fica feliz em ter feito uma amizade tão rápido assim.

Sakura: Bom antes de começarmos a andar pela a cidade quero te apresentar uma galera, eu estava indo encontrá-los, espero que goste...

As garotas chegam em uma lanchonete ao ar livre, e encontram seis pessoas, o primeiro era um garoto ao qual Sakura era apaixonada, Cabelos pretos azulados, com sentimentos frios não demonstrados, chamado Sasuke, já a segunda ao lado dele era a Ino, Cabelos loiros presos á um rabo e com uma franja só de um lado da cara, já a segunda era a mais tímida Hinata, cabelos pretos azulados também, ao lado dela Naruto, um garoto loiro de cabelos espetados, do lado Rock Lee, um garoto sombrancelhudo com cabelos pretos com formato de tigela, e o último, um garoto de cabelos pretos e longos preso a um rabo de cavalo solto, que não expressa seus tentimentos, chamado Neji, primo de Hinata ao qual Tenten se apaixonara ao primeiro olhar.

Ino: Sakura?! Quem é está dai?? Um rato de porão?! – com cara de espanto(apesar que Tenten estava com uma roupa desleixada ¬¬')

Sakura: Ino-porca-chan! Não fale assim dela! Galera, essa aqui é a Tenten.

Todos: Oi!

Sakura dá uma olhada em Tenten e fala. – Bem que a Ino tem razão, você está precisando de roupas novas. Que tal fazermos uma compra? – falou animada

Tenten: Mais eu não troce dinheiro.

Ino: Não precisa, nós pagamos!

Todos concordam acenando a cabeça, menos Sasuke e Neji, ao qual são frios.(como sempre ¬¬')

* * *

Eu: Galera! Depois eu continuo essa fic...espero que tenham gostado da primeira parte!

Podem esperar que ainda tem mais!...

Espero por reviews!

Sakura: Você sempre espera por alguma coisa. ¬¬'

Eu: Eu já disse para você voltar para a história!!!

Sakura: Ta, ta, já to voltando...


	2. Shopping, saudades e 1º dia de aula

Caroline (eu xP): Ebaaa!!!Voltei e com mais idéias para a fic!!

Sakura: Talvez sim, ou será que não?! ¬¬

Eu:_ **EU JÁ TE DISSE PARA VOLTAR PARA A HISTÓRIA!**_

Sakura: medo Já to indo

sentimento, ou algo assim

"_Pensamento"_

Nome do personagem: Fala

Narração

_**FLASH BACK**_

(meus comentários)

Ao chegar ao shopping às garotas fazem uma transformação geral na Tenten andam e a transforma ela de fez. Quando acabam elas se sentam na praça de alimentação.

Tenten: Puxa vocês me transformaram de vez, nunca tinha me vestido assim, muito obrigada! feliz

Hinata: Vamos para casa, já ta tarde – falando com aquela voz miúda dela.

Ino: É Hinata, você tem rasão, e alendo mais amanha a gente tem aula.

Naruto: Que saco! Porque as aulas tinham que acabar tão rápido assim?!

Neji: Primeira vez que tenho que concordar com Naruto - frio como sempre

Tenten: Que dia é hoje?

Lee: 15 fevereiro, por quê?

Tenten: fica triste e com a cara pálida É que hoje faz 1 ano que a minha mãe morreu pelo ataque em minha vila. – Tenten olha para o lado e sai uma gota de lagrima.

_**Inicio do FLASH BACK**_

_**A vila estava pegando fogo, a casa dos Mitsutaks também, a mãe da Tenten ficara presa no quarto.**_

_**Tenten: MÃE!!!!!!!!!!!...**_

**_O pai da Tenten tenta ajudar, mais não adianta.A mãe da Tenten vê que os assassinos estão chegando na casa deles._**

_**Mãe dá Tenten: Corram! Não se preocupem comigo, fujam!**_

_**Tenten: Não! Não podemos ir sem você!**_

_**Mãe da Tenten: Corre! Não dá mais tempo! Me esqueçam!**_

_**Pai da Tenten: Vamos filha!**_

_**Tenten: Promete-me que você vai voltar?**_

_**Mãe da Tenten: Eu prometo, AGORA VÁ!**_

_**Os dois conseguem fugir da vila, quando Tenten olha para trás, sua casa já tinha desmoronado e sua mãe morrera com sua esperança e uma pro meça pedida.**_

**_Fim do FLASH BACK_**

Sakura: Não fique assim, tudo vai melhorar, e estaremos sempre com você custe o que custar.

Tenten: Obrigada!

Um dia já tinha se passado, a saudade da mãe de Tenten ficara no peito. Tenten acorda ao despertar do relógio e vê que são 06h00min da manhã.

Tenten: Droga! Não quero levantar! Ainda ta cedo. – a garota desliga o relógio e volta a dormi.

Quando dá 06h30min da manhã o pai da Tenten vai chamá-la.

Srº Mitsutak: Acorda filha, assim você vai se atrasar para seu 1º dia de aula – ele diz abrindo a cortina do quarto de Tenten.

Tenten: Não vou não! – com voz de sono.

Srº Mitsutak: Há, vai sim!

Tenten: Ninguém vai me tirar daqui!

Srº Mitsutak: Aé?! Então ta, você vai ver! Espera só eu voltar!

Tenten: ¬¬' Sei. – ela volta a dormi.

Quando o srº Mitsutak volta para o quarto da filha ele vê que ela ainda não acordo, então decide retirar o lençol e o travesseiro.

Srº Mitsutak: Então não vai acordar?!

Tenten: pega as coisas de volta Me deixa pensar?!... Não?!

Srº Mitsutak: Teimosa. ¬¬'

Então o Srº Mitsutak pega os pés de Tenten e puxa, Tenten se segura na cama, (meu deus, que briga) então a cama começa a entortar.

Srº Mitsutak: Droga isso vai dar um belo de um prejuízo!

Tenten: Você ainda não conseguiu me tirar da cama, to esperando! cara de má

Srº Mitsutak: Quer saber?! Eu desisto!

Tenten se levanta da cama e vai se arrumar rapidamente.

Tenten: Era só o que eu precisava ouvir. começa a rir(xD nossa ela encheu o saco do pai e ainda sai rindo, até parece eu xD)

Tenten acaba de se arrumar pega seu patins e sai correndo para a escola, pois já estava atrasada. Ao chegar à escola ela se esbarra na Temari, que fica irritada com isso (o temperamento agradável ¬¬').

Temari: Tome cuidado a onde você anda, sua novata!

Tenten: Desculpe-me. – sai correndo direto para a sala.

Ao chegar na sala (ela já tinha tirado o patins ¬¬), a professora para ela.

Professora: Você que não toleramos atraso?!

Tenten: Sim, pêra... Hum... Quer dizer, na verdade, não.

Professora: Ata, me desculpe não sabia que você é a aluna nova. fica sem graçaApresente se.

Tenten: Oi, meu nome é Mitsutak Tenten, sou nova por aqui (aé, não me diga! ¬¬').

Professora: Tenten Pode se sentar ao lado do Neji.Há, e me nome é Kurenai.

Nisso Naruto que está sentado nos fundos à frente de Neji fala.

Naruto: E ai Kurenai, como foram as suas férias?! Você saiu muito com o Kakashi?!

Kurenai: GRRRRRRRR!!!... fica morrendo de raiva - pega o apagador e taca na cabeça de naruto, que cai para traz...

O sinal do recreio toca. O tempo livre de 00:30 sem professores.(só para clarear as idéias, já se passaram 3 aulas...)

Eu: Galera!Por enquanto fica assim mais eu já to começando a próxima página então talvez hoje mesmo eu posto a outra parte.

Sakura: Caraça você é rápida em...

Eu: Kurenai me empresta o apagador?!

Kurenai: Com prazer sorriso maléfico

Sakura: O que você vai fazer com isso ai?

Eu: Você verá!!Agora você vai aprender a não sair da história e não aporrinhar o meu saco!

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Ino: Bom galera, infelizmente tivemos que interromper o sinal para o bem de vocês.

Kurenai: recado da Carolina...

Eu: Você quer apanhar também ou é só impressão minha?!

Kurenai: 8x EPA! Desculpa!

Eu: Assim está melhor, a onde eu estava?! A sim eu me lembrei! MUUASHUAHSUAHSU

Sakura: não, não, nãããããoooooooooooo!!!!!!...

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Kurenai: Sinal interrompido de novo, bom, recado da CAROLINE! Não deixem de escrever reviews e até a próxima.

Ino: É melhor voltarmos para a História para não acontecer o mesmo com a gente.medo

Kurenai: Já é!medo


	3. O baile e o desespero dos convites

Eu: Ufa, acho que ela não volta tão sedo

Sakura: Quem?

Eu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA#sai correndo#

Sakura: O que, que eu fiz?

Ino: #sarcasmo# Nada, nada não.

#sentimento, ou algo assim#

"_Pensamento"_

Nome do personagem: Fala

Narração

**_FLASH BACK _**

* * *

No recreio da escola (nããão, do fiofó, xD) Tenten compra seu lanche e senta na mesma mesa da sua galera (adivinha por quê?!?!?!?! xD)mais fica em transe olhando para o Neji(EU SABIA! xD).

Sakura: (ufa! Livrei-me dela -.-')Tenten, por quê coce está olhando diretamente para o Neji??

Tenten: Quieta – tapa a boca de Sakura.

Neji: Hum?!...É Tenten, por quê você está me olhando diretamente?

Tenten: #sem graça# Nada não...' – destapa a boca de Sakura.

Sakura: Tenten tenho que falar com você.

Tenten: Fala...

Sakura: Não, tem que ser asós.

Tenten: Mais, mais...

Sakura: Para de ficar olhando o seu não-namorado e vem. #sussurra#

Tenten e Sakura saem da mesa e vai para uma mesa vazia, Sakura fala sobre uma coisa ao qual seu pai só avia revelado ontem à noite na hora do jantar...

**_Inicio do FLASH BACK_**

**_Na casa dos Harunos, na hora do janta, Sakura faz um comentário. _**

**_Sakura: Pai, mãe, conheci uma garota nova na cidade hoje! #feliz# _**

**_Srº Haruno: Que bom filha, e quem é essa garota que você fala tanto? _**

**_Sakura: É a Tenten, Mitsutak Tenten! _**

**_Srª Haruno: Querido, é melhor você contar logo para ela. #preocupada# _**

**_Srº Haruno: Ok!...Huf...Sakura temos que te contar uma coisa muito importante.#preocupado# _**

**_Sakura: O que, o que, que ouve pai? _**

**_Srº Haruno: Sakura, bom...vou direto ao ponto...Sakura, Tenten é sua prima! _**

**_Sakura: O que???????? _**

**_Srª Haruno: Isso mesmo... _**

**_Antes que a mãe de Sakura terminasse sua frase, 2 balas perdidas atravessam sua mãe e seu pai, que morrem... _**

**_Sakura: #fica triste e chora#PAIIIIIIII!!!!!MÃEEEEEEEE!!!!! _**

**_Sakura sai correndo para o telefono, liga para a casa de Tenten e Fala diretamente para o Pai de Tenten, que falou que iria pegar as coisas delas no dia seguinte. _**

**_Fim do FLASH BACK _**

Tenten se apavora com a situação de Sakura e ao ver ela chorar...

Tenten: Mais porque eles não nos falaram?!... – abraça Sakura, sua prima. – Bom isso não importa mais... Vamos voltar para a mesa, e pare de chorar.

Sakura: Ok!

Tenten: Ai ele é tão lindo! – cochicha para a Sakura.

O sinal bate (Droga! Por quê?!,POR QUÊÊÊ?!?!?!?!?!...), Todos sobem e vão para a aula de educação física.

Sakura: Tenten, Sei que você é gamada no Neji, então tenho uma novidade!

Tenten: FALA, FALA LOGO! – curiosa.

Sakura: Priminha, agora a ed.f. nossa é junto com a dos garotos!!

Tenten: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!- grito de felicidade.

Hinata: Grita mais baixo. – fala baixo.

Sakura: ¬¬ Hinata, você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer, correto?

Hinata: #Cora# S-sim...

Sakura: #sorriso maléfico# Então o que você acho?!, pois eu sei que você gosta do Naruto...

Hinata: E-e-eu?! "N-naruto-kun"( sempre o mesmo pensamento...¬¬' aff...)

Tenten: Vamos, pois eu não quero perder a ed.f. #cora e ri#

Ao chegar na ed.f. Tenten realiza seu sonho (qual será?!?!ham?!ham?!¬¬) vê o Neji sem blusa todo suado jogando basquetebol.

Tenten: #baba# °¬°meu sonho foi realizado!

Professor: Turma quero que vocês corram pela quadra 70x.

Naruto: Kakashi, mais e se não der?!

Kakashi: 70 de novo (xD ki hilário)

Após acabarem a corrida, passam o resto das aulas os alunos vão para casa, sakura e tenten tomam banho e vão direto para o computador, e alem de ficarem plugadas lá, elas ficam fofocando por garotos, ficaram conversando o dia inteiro, ficaram cansadas e acabaram pegando no sono. Tempos se passam as garotas ficam mais amigas, o ano se passa cada vez mais rápido, provas, estudos, trabalhos, jogos, em fim... O tempo acaba ficando mais frio, era o inverno chegando, elas acabam chegando atrasadas na escola mais a tempo de ouvir o recado do diretor. (Ochi! Preguiça de escrever o ano passando... xD)

Diretor: Garotas!Que bom que chegaram a tempo de ouvirem o que eu tenho a dizer, sentem-se.

Ao se sentarem o diretor dá o recado.

Diretor: Bom alunos, já estamos no inicio do inverno, sendo assim, todo ano fazemos um baile de inverno, mais esse ano esse baile será diferente.

Todos: Ham?!...o que?!... Como assim?!...

Diretor: Bom como sabem nos nossos bailes os garotos convidam as garotas, mais desta vez será o ao contrario, as garotas que convidarão os garotos... Bom, vocês terão 1 semana para isso garotas...

O diretor sai da sala...as aulas passam, está na hora do recreio...No pátio Sakura se senta na mesa a onde as meninas estão e percebe que Tenten está olhando para Neji...

Sakura: Tenten, porque você não o convida para o baile?

Tenten: #cora# É que eu tenho vergonha – fica igual Hinata.

Sakura: E você Hinata, porque você não chama o naruto?

Hinata: #cora e fica sem palavras#

Ino: #cara de pau#Eu vou convidar o Sasuke-kun

Sakura: Eiiiiiiiiiii#nervosa#Eu o convidarei!

As duas começam a brigar, e o recreio acaba.

Quando o recreio acaba é a ed. Física.

Kakashi: Bom hoje vocês terão que subir essas escadas, uma fila de meninas outra de meninos e assim vai...

Quando Sakura e Tenten estão subindo elas começam a conversar sobre o baile, der repente Tenten escorrega e acaba caindo no colo de Neji que estava conversando com Sasuke.

Tenten: #cora junto com Neji# Ops...Foi mal...

Neji: Nada não...

Todos correm para saber o que aconteceu com Tenten.

Kakashi: Você está bem?

Tenten: Acho que sim... – Mais ao se levantar Tenten acaba desmaiando, pois ao cair ela leva um susto.( porque eu sempre faço isso?? xD)

Kakashi: Neji leve-a para a enfermaria.

Neji: Ok!

* * *

Eu: Galera, é isso ai, continuo depois...

Sakura: PRIMAAAAA!!!!!

Eu: Bom me deixa correr porque c não eu me estresso, e...prima...

Sakura: Sim?!?!?!...

Eu: vai para a história agora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Sakura: Ok! Tchau!corre atas de Carol (eu xD)

Eu: Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, tchau!#Sai correndo#


	4. Paris o sonho ou pesadelo!

Mitsutak Tenten(eu xD): Oieee!!!Tempo ki eu não posto...é ki eu tava sem criatividade!!!! '

Sakura: Oi prima...a quanto...# interrompida#

Eu: Vaim para a história P()!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: O.O num tá mais aki quem falo...

"_pensamento"_

Nome do personagem: Fala

Narração

_**FLASH BACK**_

(meus comentários)

#sentimento, ou algo assim#

* * *

Na enfermaria... 

Enfemeira: Você está bem...pode ir embora...só machuco o pulso...

O sinal bate e é a hora da saida(pow...Queria ter um horário rápído assim...xD) as meninas e os meninos ficam esperando a Tenten e o neji, que saiam juntos, chegarem...

Sakura: #pucha a Tenten e fofoca com as meninas# E ai...O que que ouve lá...você chamo ele para o baile????Você sabe quem é amanha, né?!?!?!Pois eu e as meninas já estamos com par...#sakura é interrompide#

Tenten: Merda, eu não sabia!!!#tenten olha para tráz e ve a Tayuya(num tinha outro nome para a ri8val de Tenten então é esse...') comvidando neji(ou quase...¬¬')#Neji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#interompe a Tayuya(ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...P)# Queria te pedir uma coisa...#cora#mais tem ki ser a sós...

Neji: Ok!!

Os dois vão para um lugar e Tenten cora mais ainda!!!

Neji: mefale o que você quer

Tenten: É que, eu...eu...eu queria te convidar para o baile#cora#

Neji: #fala baixo e meio asustado#Tenten, fico feliz(¬¬' aff o cara demora para sacar...¬¬')Sim eu vou com você

Tenten: Bom eu sabia quevocê não...Pera ai o que você disse?!?!?!

Neji: Sim!Porque algum problema???

Tenten: Não, não, nada disso...

Neji: Você quer que eu te pegue na sua casa amanhã?

Tenten: Ok!!

Eles se juntão com a galera...Sakura puxa Tenten e começa a tagarela

Sakura: E ai...o que que ouve???

Tenten: Consegui!!!!Chamei ele pra ir ao bqaile!!!

Sakura: o que que ele falo?

Tenten: Aceito!!

Sakura: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Todos olham e Sakura cora

Tenten: Vamos Sakura temos que ir!!!

Ao chegarem em casa elas tomam um banho e o telefone toca quando Tenten vai atender o pai dela atende primeiro e ela escuta o pai dela conversando, adivinha com quem?!Neji??PEEEEEEEEE...Errado...Na verdade ele estave comversando com o seu chefe...

Sr° Mitsutak: Olá chefe e ai como você está??

No outro lado da linha...

Chefe: Estou bem...Queria lhe diser que você foi promovido...

Sr°MItsutak: Ótimo...

Chefe: Mais você terá que ir para a fábrica de París amanhã.

Nesse instante Sakura desse as escadas e ouve a comversa tb...

Sr°Mitsutak: Mais eu não posso sair daki...

Chefe: Me desculpe mais eu não posso fazer nd...

E ele desliga o telefone...

Tenten: O que ouve pai??

Sr°MItsutak: Vamos para Paris

Sakura: Paris!!! -...Que sonho

Tenten: Para que e quando vamos???

Sr°Mitsutark: Fui promovido, mais teremos que morar lá e vamos amanhã

Tenten e Sakura: OQ?!?!

As duas vão para o quarto e Tenten começa a chorar...o telefone toca e Tenten atende...

Ino: Alô, eu podertia falar com a Tenten??

Tenten: Sou eu...quem é??? - fala chorando...

Ino: Tenten aki é a Ino...pera ai...você tá chorando????

Tenten: Não é nada...

Ino: Fala Tenten...Posso te conhecer só este ano mais eu quero seu bem...

Tenten fica um pouco feliz e conta tudo o que aconteceu para Ino, no dia seguinte Tenten e Sakura nem foram a aula direito, elas só foram se transferir para a escola que seu pai tinha pedido...ino conta tudo para a galera e Neji não gosto do que aconteceu, Sasuke fico triste e o resto sentiria saudades...

Neji: _"Que droga!Porque?!?!?!'_"-ele olha para a Tenten no porão saindo da escola e vai a tráz dela...- Tenten!!! Espera!!!  
Tenten: Neji?! O que ouve?

Neji: O que ouve digo eu! Tenten você não pode se mudar!

Tenten: Porque??

Neji: Porque eu...

Tenten: Você??

Neji: Eu...

Sakura: Fala logo!

Neji: Eu te amo...

Mais tenten e Sakura não ouve porque o caminhão de mudança do pai de Tenten chega...

Tenten: O que você disse Neji???

Neji: Nada não ...deixa, depois eu falo com você...espero que volte logo!!!

Tenten: Pode deixar ki eu prometo...

Sakura: Tchau Neji!!!

Tempos depois Tenten e Sakura estavam indo para París, horas de viagem e chegam a estação, elas não sabiam como iriam suportar o fedor de gambá dos perfumes françeses...A vida das duas jovens mudam completa mente...Com os 13 anos as duas começaram a gostar do lugar, bom...retirando o fedor...¬¬(acho ki nem eu conseguiria aguentar...xD)...Anos passam...Aniversários chegam e passaram...Sakura e Tenten jé tem 18 anos...Tenten já arrumará um namorado...

Sakura: Tenten a onde você vai???

Tenten: Vo sair com meu namo...pq?

Sakura: Nada não!!!

Quando tenten sai Sakura liga o computador mais derrepente cai o diário aberto de Tenten(ABERTO, NÃO FOI SAKURA QUE ABRIU!!!!MAIS DEFINITIVAMENTE LER DIÁRIO DOS OUTROS É ERRADO!!!!AiuhsiUASIUasiuHA) Sakura começa a ler o diário de Tenten e fica preocupada pois nele está escrito que o namorado dela definitivamente não a trata bem...

Sakura: PQP, isso não me cheira bem...(Profesor Épswlon((é um personagem retirado de uma outra fic que amei então dedico esse personagem a criadora!!! P)): PQP siguinifica Pt Que PR...interrompido...Eu: Eiii de onde você saiu?????Professor Épswlon: Da Copa-nin...Eu: então volta pra lá!!!!voltando á história...sakura: Obrigada ¬¬'...Eu: volta pra lá p()rr!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Sakura sai correndo de casa encontrar Tenten e derrepente ela esbarra na irmã do namorado de Tenten(olha to achandu essa paginma melosa de mais...e agora ela tá ficandu melosad e mais...mais eu naum sei c ela vai continuar meloza de mais, mais tudo bem...)

* * *

Eu: Bom aki termina a pagina!!!Desculpem a demora!!!...' #olha para o lado e outro e naum ve ninguem...# Não esqueçam de deixar reviws!!! 

Profesor Épswlon: Bom eu...#interrompido#

Eu: SAI DAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!o egoismos vai longe...

Vup!!!!ele some misteriosamenteeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
